


A Drink With Dean

by kingstoken



Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: "Cheese and Crackers!" exclaimed Donna "Who did you say you were fighting again?"
Relationships: Donna Hanscum & Dean Winchester
Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620865
Kudos: 3





	A Drink With Dean

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [3 Sentence Ficathon](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html). Prompt: Ordinary person in a world of gods & monsters

"Cheese and Crackers!" exclaimed Donna "Who did you say you were fighting again?"

"God. Well, he likes to call himself Chuck, a janky little guy, that, for lack of a better term, has a definite God Complex. Our adopted son Jack, who's a nephilim, thinks he can kill him, but Sam's worried about it resulting in a world full of monsters."

"Oofta, I don't think I've drunk enough beer to handle this" she said, as she singled the bartender for another round.


End file.
